


One Knight In Manchester

by orphan_account



Category: Donnie Wahlberg - Fandom, Jordan Knight - Fandom, NKOTB - Fandom
Genre: Donnie and Amanda, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Friendship, Jordan and Liz, Love, New Beginnings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie stunned the world by moving to the other side of the pond. His friends, trying to come to terms with the changes in him, decide to pay him a visit. </p><p>One friend in particular will find himself making some major life changes of his own..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One
> 
> Jordan gets a phone call

Jordan was the first one Donnie called with the news.

"Hey, D. What's up? Your trip going okay?" Jordan had been worried about him; they all had. Going back alone to revisit the last hours of his late wife's existence seemed so insane, and nobody had heard from Donnie in over twenty-four hours. Jordan felt special that he was the first one to hear from his traveling friend.

"Yeah, Jordan - I'm.. I'm good. Great, actually." Jordan was surprised; Donnie sounded so.. upbeat. 

"Yeah? Well that's great, man. I'm happy for you. I think." He was confused; Donnie seemed to be holding something back.

"Jordan?"

"Yes?"

"I.. I met someone."

Jordan dropped the phone, hitting his toe. "Ow!"

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah, just.. I dropped the.. never mind. What - did you just say you.."

Donnie smiled. Jordan could hear it in his voice, could picture it so clearly in his mind. "I said, I met someone. Well, technically we'd met before, but.."

Jordan settled into a comfy chair, rubbing his throbbing toe with his free hand. "And does this 'someone' have a name?"

A happy sigh, followed by a revelation. "Amanda."

Jordan was floored. Donnie hadn't wanted to date since the accident. Now he was with this.. Amanda person, and - 

"So, congratulations?" Jordan wasn't sure what to think.

"I want you all to meet her. I want you to come see me here."

"Um, why don't you bring her HERE?"

"Because.." Jordan heard a soft voice in the background, and Donnie's purr of a response. "Because I'm moving here, J."

Jordan dropped the phone again. "You're moving to England?"

"Yeah. Manchester, specifically."

"What about your tv shows, your jobs?"

"I can open up some Wahlburgers here. I can still be in New Kids. There'll be other jobs."

He had to have lost his mind. Maybe he'd been kidnapped; that had to be it. "Are you okay? I mean, really okay?"

"Of course. I just.. I wanna slow down, spend more time with the people who matter to me. I don't want to work twenty hour days anymore."

Jordan racked his brain. What should he say now? "That's.. great. It is. Um, when were you wanting us to come visit?"

"As soon as you can. I'd like you all to be here, to get to know her. She's amazing, Jordan."

She must be something for Donnie to give up his life for her. Donnie thought of something in his haze of bliss.

"How are things in your love story, J?"

Jordan sighed. "Yeah. About that. She, uh, she finally wrote the ending. Apparently I'm the prince who turned into a frog."

Donnie's blood ran cold. "You mean you guys had another fight?"

"No, I mean she left. I was.. kinda hoping it was her when you called. But I'm glad it's you," he quickly corrected. "I am. I'm happy for you."

Donnie's bubble deflated slightly. "Jord.. I'm so sorry. I mean.. if there's anything I can do, or say, to help, just let me know."

Jordan stared at the divorce papers in his hand, knowing he had to sign them. He was getting off lightly, and he'd still see the kids. He would survive. Right?

"Do you wanna wait, postpone the trip?," Donnie asked, pain in his voice.

Jordan made a decision. "Nah, man. I don't want to sit in this empty house. I'll be there, quicker than you can say 'fish and crisps.'"

Donnie giggled. "'Fish and CHIPS,' Jordan."

"Well, whatever. Now I'm hungry. I'll eat, and then I'll pack. You call the others, and I'll meet 'em at the airport."

Donnie hung up happy. His friends were coming to give their blessing over his new life. He felt bad for Jordan, but he knew there was still time for him to find love again. Fate had a funny way of working things out.

Maybe this trip would be a blessing, opening doors for Jordan the way Donnie's trip had opened doors for him.

Who knew?


	2. Not the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan ends up making the trip alone. Determined not to let Donnie down, he arrives in Manchester, keeping an open mind.
> 
> But can he keep an open heart?

The papers were signed, sealed and delivered before he left. Jordan exhaled, letting the door close on that part of his life. The next time he saw his home, it would be as a single man.

Or so he thought.

The flight was long, and he had strange dreams of a smiling woman with an accent, playing with his hair and fussing over him. They weren't unpleasant dreams, but they were confusing; he didn't know anyone who looked like that woman.

Danny, Joe and Jon had all had compelling reasons to postpone travel, and Jordan hoped Donnie wouldn't be too disappointed. One was better than none, right?

The city of Manchester felt strangely welcoming, and it was nice to walk around freely without too many people recognizing him. After waiting til a decent hour, he made his way to the address Donnie had given him.

A beautiful woman answered the door, then squealed with happiness. "Donnie! Your mate's here!" 

"YOU'RE my mate," Donnie teased, coming up behind her. 

"You know bloody well what I mean," she teased back. He kissed her over her shoulder, and Jordan saw in that moment that his friend was serious. He was in love. It made him so happy, and yet.. it hurt.

"Well, come in. I was just making a brew. D'you want one?"

Donnie nodded, indicating Jordan should affirm. "Uh, sure. Thanks."

The two friends sat together, waiting for the kettle to boil. Jordan looked around. 

"I'm sorry the others couldn't make it, D. I tried, but - "

Donnie held up a hand. "I understand. I'm just glad you're here."

Amanda fussed over them, serving the tea and bringing in biscuits, making sure everything was to their liking. 

"So, Jordan, I suppose it's a bit of a shock?" She seemed genuinely concerned.

"It's okay, man. She's like family now. You don't have to worry about your privacy here."

Amanda nodded.

"I, uh.. Yeah, it was a shock. But, I'm happy for you both. Really." He was smiling through his pain. When there was another knock on the door, everyone jumped.

"Oh, shit, I forgot! My bestie offered to come 'round and help me look through some dress styles! Shall I tell her to come back another time?"

Jordan shook his head no. "This is your home; it's fine, really." He only hoped that, if Amanda's friend was a fan, she wasn't going to scream when she saw him.

"Liz! Come in! I'll get you a cuppa," Amanda was saying. Jordan felt a strange buzzing in the back of his head, and he looked up just as she walked in.

He forgot how to breathe for a moment - okay, several moments - as Liz entered the room. He felt hot and energized, and couldn't figure out why. Jet-lag? Nerves? 

No. He knew this feeling. He was attracted to her. His divorce was less than a day old, and he was already looking at..

"Amanda, you didn't mention you already had company," Liz said cheerfully. She was going to bloody murder Amanda later, letting her show up looking so normal when Jordan fucking KNIGHT was in her house. He was so.. so..

"Hi, Liz. Nice to meet you."

She took his hand, grateful for once about the silly custom of handshakes. "Erm, yeah. Likewise."

That small touch sent shivers up Jordan's spine. He was going to have to be careful, or else he could end up like.. like..

Like Donnie. 

As they all four sat down and had a fairly normal conversation, Jordan felt a question rolling around and around his brain:

Would that really be so bad?


	3. Like A Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan gets to know Liz better.
> 
> Love can crash over us like a wave.
> 
> All we can do is hold on and pray we don't drown...

Jordan hadn't caught Amanda's meaning when she'd told Donnie she was going to look over some dress styles with her friend, but he figured it out when the four of them headed for a local bridal fair the next day.

"Oh, Amanda, look at this one! God, you'd look GORGEOUS in it," Liz said, admiring a rather puffy style which resembled a meringue.

"Erm, don't think so, Liz. What about this one?" Amanda was eyeing up a sleeker, more refined version of Liz's pick.

"That's lovely," Liz sighed. "You gonna try it on?"

Amanda smiled up at her man, unsure. "Can I?"

He smiled back, dazzling her. "Why not? It's for your big day; I'm happy if YOU'RE happy!"

Liz and Amanda picked out a few more styles for the bride-to-be to try on, and the two excited ladies made their way to the changing room.

"Donnie.. are you absolutely sure that..?"

Jordan felt guilty, questioning his friend so much - but he just couldn't bear to see D get hurt again.

"I'm sure. It's going to be a simple ceremony, an outward symbol of all that I already feel inside."

"Wow, man. That's.. deep." Jordan's mind drifted back to his own wedding day, the butterflies, the second-guesses, the joy.. Then it fast-forwarded to his current pain.

"Jordan, life isn't over. Okay? Things get better."

Jordan frowned. "Promise?"

Donnie laughed, patting him on the back. "I promise. I pinky swear. Now come on, help me pick out a penguin suit."

None of the traditional tuxedos appealed to Donnie. 

"I dunno. They're nice, but.. I just.."

"You're not feelin' em, huh?"

"I'm really not."

Jordan spotted a rail loaded with unusual coloured tuxes: pale blue, white, purple, even green.

"What about these, D?"

"Hmm. Green is DEFINITELY out. The white one has potential.. but then I do love pale baby blue.. hmm.."

Just as Donnie had fallen in love with the blue one, Liz dragged a blushing Amanda out to do a twirl and get opinions.

"Well? What do you think?"

Donnie dropped the hanger, and Jordan caught the outfit before it hit the floor. "WOW."

Wow, indeed. Amanda was radiant in a white dress with pale blue accents. Her bridal veil and jewelry echoed the colour, winking and shimmering in the light.

"That's a good colour on you," Donnie said, remembering how to talk.

Amanda smiled, looking up at him from beneath lowered lashes.

"Thank you. Looks like you fancy it for yourself, too. Or is that Jordan's best-man outfit?"

Jordan blushed, though he wasn't sure why.

Liz joined in the teasing. "Maybe Jordan's thinking of getting married again."

Now he was REALLY blushing. It should've stung, but, he found himself laughing. 

"Oh! Why, Jordan, this is so - so sudden!" Liz was really getting into the joke now. He played along, taking her hand.

"Liz," he said, pausing to kneel, "I know we've only known each other for a day, but, you've stolen my heart. Will you marry me?"

Liz immediately began making sounds of emotional excitement mixed with laughter, attracting the attention of a nearby wedding photographer, who seized the moment and snapped several photos in rapid succession.

"This is magical! I've never photographed a proposal before! I ought to look into it as a sideline," he said, delighted.

Jordan paled. "Oh, no, you see, we're - "

Liz cut Jordan off. "Don't mind him; he's shy. Oh, Jordan, I'm so happy!"

A few minutes later, when the photog printed off the results of his impromptu shoot, Jordan saw the funny side. 

"Well, it's certainly going to make a memorable souvenir," he joked. Somewhere deep inside him, though, the thought of leaving made him sad. Had he really missed Donnie that much?

Liz caught the implication of 'souvenir.' "Oh, right. So, when are you leaving, then?"

Jordan sighed. "I'd booked a flight for Saturday, but.."

Amanda gave Donnie a look, raising an eyebrow.

"But?" Donnie asked.

"I dunno. I kinda like it here. Maybe I could extend my trip, just for a few days."

Amanda smiled to herself. Did she dare to dream of..? Best not say anything out loud, lest it spoil the magic.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Jordan. And if it gets too crowded at my house, you could always kip over at Liz'. Isn't that right, bestie?"

Liz smiled, her heart thumping wildly. "'Course," she managed.

The excitement of 'the wedding fair proposal' prompted all sorts of vendors to donate items for Jordan and Liz' big day - so long as the couple promised to give the donors free publicity. A veil, a pair of shoes, flowers, a necklace and earring set, even a cake, were all promised to them. 

"'Ey, Amanda, you could keep all this for YOUR wedding."

"Could I? Not sure that's right. They gave it to 'Liz and Jordan'."

Liz felt a happy chill any time his and her name were said together.

"Well at least take the flowers. They can be your 'something borrowed' AND your 'something blue.'" They were the same blue as seen in the wedding outfits.

Amanda accepted them with thanks. 

It was a beautiful day, full of fun and happy planning. Still, as evening fell, Jordan and Liz's minds drifted far away from their friends' conversation..


	4. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie knows Jordan too well.
> 
> Jordan needs to talk, and Donnie is just the man to listen.

The ladies were busy upstairs, giving the boys a moment to talk.

"So what's on your mind?"

Jordan sighed. "I.. I think your insanity is contagious; it's rubbing off on me."

Donnie laughed. "What are you talkin' about?"

Jordan leaned in, whispering. "I mean.. I think I like Liz. I barely know her!"

Donnie made a face. "You THINK? You DO. And you're getting to know her. You know her favourite colour, favourite song, favourite film.. You even guessed her favourite food! Don't you believe in signs?"

Jordan frowned. "Like, star signs?"

"No, no. Like, the Universe bonking you over the head with the obvious. You guys have a ton in common, and the chemistry is - well, it's making things a little awkward. Don't act like you haven't felt it. Even AMANDA can feel it."

The girls were headed back downstairs. 

"Just.. ask her to go for a walk with you. Or go to the store. Anything. Just get her alone with you, see how things go."

Jordan's body was all in; it was his brain that was holding him back.

"You think?"

"Don't THINK, Jord. Just FEEL."

The friends arrived, Amanda's hair done in the style she wanted for the big day.

"Uh, say, Liz, could you show Jordan the way to the local shop? I'm afraid he might get lost." Donnie practically kicked Jordan's leg, urging him to stand up.

"Oh. Er, alright. Yeah. I'll just be a minute."

Jordan waited for her to get her jacket and her handbag, and opened the door for her as they left. She thanked him, and he smiled.

The walk was a pleasant one. Liz flicked through some magazines as Jordan bought a few items, and they headed back, Jordan feeling thankful that Liz hadn't peeked at his basket.

"It's proper nesh out tonight," she chattered.

Jordan guessed that meant 'cold,' offering her his jacket before she could finish refusing it. As he pulled the jacket tight around her shoulders, their faces inches apart, Liz threw caution to the wind and kissed him. He didn't pull away; in fact, he started to kiss back - and that's when she panicked.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so, so - bloody 'ell - "

"For what?" He was looking at her, his eyes softer now, darker somehow. There was hunger there, but there was something else, too, something deeper. More tender.

"You don't mind..?"

He answered her with a second kiss, and a third, until she was breathless and warm and no longer needed a jacket. In fact, she didn't want to be wearing any clothing at all.

"Come home with me," she whispered.

"Yes."

It was difficult, walking and kissing at the same time, but they managed. At her door, she paused. "Oh, shit, what about Donnie and Ama - "

He laughed. "They'll figure it out."

Liz giggled at that. "God, I can't.. We need to get in there. NOW."


	5. First Comes Love..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a kiss..

Jordan noticed she had a nice bedroom. He especially noticed the bed.

Liz was shaking as Jordan backed her towards the bed, scarcely daring to believe this was really happening. 

"It's, uh, been a while for me," he breathed, his voice as shaky as she felt.

"Oh? That's alright. I'm sure you haven't forgotten how," she whispered. 

His hands felt like silk as they slid up her back, warming her skin. "You're so hot. Maybe you're wearing too many clothes.."

"I.. I think you're right. But, fair is fair, you need to lose yours, too."

Jordan was all too happy to oblige. Soon they were both down to their intimate apparel, and he couldn't get enough of looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just.. taking it all in." 

Liz squirmed under his appreciative gaze, but he looked so .. hungry, so undeniably male, that she let him stare. 

"You can touch as well as look," she hinted, and Jordan eased his way up her body, settling on top of hers for more drugging kisses. "Just, be gentle." 

"I'll be careful with you, baby. Trust me."

He trailed kisses from her temple to her cheek, then down to the corner of her mouth. Jordan's hands moved over her skin, tracing her ribs, the tucked-in waist, gliding up to cup the soft forms of her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples into diamonds through the fabric of her bra.

She let out a sound, a breathless, urgent plea that made him nearly crazy with wanting to strip her bare - but fast and hard wouldn't do. He needed to savor her, the feel of her skin, the sound of her passion, the build of her need for him as he fit his body to his - every curve; every valley.

Jordan had never expected to find this again, or to find it so soon. He knew he should be careful, think about tomorrow, and the long-term future - but she was so sweet, and he wanted.. he just wanted..

"You still with me?" Her voice, soft with concern, stopped his heart. Her smile set it beating again.

"Yeah. I'm just.. Are you sure?"

She was. Liz knew it was reckless, but damn it, she'd had enough of careful living. His wife had left him, and he was free; she would never get another chance like this, not in a million lifetimes. "I am. Please.." She moved his hand to between her legs, to the jewel of her body that was singing just for him. Calling his name.

"Liz.."


	6. Dreams Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love happy endings!

Donnie had been worried, but Amanda had talked him down.

"Don't you DARE go 'round Liz's house tonight, Donald," she'd laughed.

"Why not? They never came back. It isn't THAT far."

She gave him a look loaded with promise. "They're gettin' it on. I'm tellin' you."

"You think?"

"What advice did you give him, exactly?" Amanda's tone was playfully accusatory.

"I just told him to be alone with her. I didn't get specific."

"Well, that's all the encouragement Liz needed, I'm sure. Come on. Let's get you to bed. Our big day is just 'round the corner."

"Bed? But it's only - "

He caught the devilish gleam in her eye. 

"Ah. Yes. Bed. Great idea."

Amanda giggled as he chased her up the stairs.

\----------------------------------------

The next day, over a morning brew, Amanda broke the awkward silence. 

"Get lost last night, did you?"

"Amanda!," Liz squealed, but she was giggling.

Jordan set down his cup. "She knew you guys would figure it out. We're together now. We had a long.. talk."

Liz nodded, trying to be straight-faced. "Oh, yes. Lots of 'talking' last night, wasn't there, Jordan?" 

He played along. "And we've decided we want what you've got."

Amanda nearly choked on her biscuit. "What's all this, then?"

"I mean.. I want to make it official. I don't want to have to leave her behind, anymore than Donnie wants to leave you behind, Amanda. I want.. I want forever."

Donnie couldn't believe it. "Are you sure, Jordan? She's the one?"

He was nodding. "I'm sure. Life's too short to be unhappy. I need her. And I hope she needs me."

"'Course I do."

They sealed it with a kiss.

"Something's not right."

Liz felt a bloom of panic. "It's not?"

He frowned. "No. I need to do this the right way."

He knelt down, popping the center from a Jammy Dodger and placing it on her finger. "Will you marry me?"

Liz started crying, and Amanda and Donnie were over the moon. 

"I think that's a yes," Amanda joked at Liz's babbling.

"So, are we gonna have time to rearrange things?"

Everyone looked at Donnie. 

"For the double wedding," he clarified.

"Oh, perfect! Me and my bestie marrying our dream husbands, all together!"

Amanda and Donnie were soon lost in excited planning, making phone calls to insure that everything could be doubled.

"We're not gonna share a honeymoon with those two, are we?," Jordan asked, slightly panicked.

"Oh, no way. We'll have the rest of our lives to spend time with those two, but when it comes to a HONEYMOON - "

Liz climbed into his lap, straddling his body and giving him a soulful kiss that sent tingles running from his head to his toes - and everywhere in between.

"- I want you allll. To. Myself."

And so it was. 

-End


End file.
